Silicone polymers have long been known for their abrasion resistant properties and resistance to chemical attack, accordingly, these materials have been used to coat surfaces of various engineering-grade thermoplastics and other substrates exposed to a corrosive atmosphere or damage during handling. It has been found, however, that the adhesive properties of these coatings lack performance over extended periods of time.
Non-polymeric silane compounds have been employed as fillers to impart strength and flexibility in various plastics; however, large amounts of these silane materials must be incorporated in order to provide improved results. Further, the silanes have a tendency to migrate to the surface of the plastic material, causing scale out during such processing as injection molding or extrusion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above discussed disadvantages while providing an economical silicone polymer which retains all of the beneficial properties of those previously known.
Another object of this invention is to provide a commercially feasible and economical method for the preparation of the present silicone containing polymers.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a silicone containing coating material chemically bonded at numerous sites to a substrate surface.
Another object is to provide reinforcing agents for thermoplastics and other materials.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.